


Peridot's shapeshifting fun

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Experimentation, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Peridot practices shapeshifting alone in her room, and explores the results.





	Peridot's shapeshifting fun

>Peridot sat alone in her room on a large green bed, the temple being adjusted to allow her and the healed gems who had decided to stay behind access to the temple and their own spaces within.   
>Peridot's room was still sparse, she had yet to design it beyond basic access to power sources.   
>It didn't matter to her for now, she had something she wanted to accomplish.  
>"Okay, here we go. Just focus, relax, let it come naturally." Peridot psyched herself up as she prepared to attempt shape-shifting again.   
>Her gem began to glow brilliantly as she focused her energy and formed a clear image of what she wanted to look like in her mind.   
>Her entire form soon matched the intensity of her gem as her body changed. Small, perky breasts formed upon her chest, jiggling slightly as they settled into position. Between her legs, pussy lips took form, flourishing open as a clit formed above a small, moist opening.  
>Peridot panted as her gem and body stopped glowing. She looked upon her form, a wide grin forming on her face. "I did it? I did it! Nyeheheheh, take that you clods!" Peridot jumped up in joy, her perky breasts jiggling with the sudden motion.  
>She sat back down on the small green bed, grabbing the tape recorder that laid at the head. "Shape-shifting trials, attempt two hundred twenty-six. I have finally achieved an alteration to my default form. Now commencing the extensive analysis of this form's new capabilities."  
>Peridot began to gently rub the nipples on her small, perky breasts, sending an unfamiliar sensation through her body, one she found herself wanting more of. "Th-these breasts s-seem to be transmitting a peculiar sensation through my form. It's not unpleasant, on the contrary, it fills me with a wonderful sensation."  
>She felt the odd sensation begin to focus within her new pussy.  
>Tentatively, she removed her left hand from her left breast and began to lightly touch her pussy lips, lightly brushing her fingertips against her clit, her fingers getting slightly slick from her initial touch. The sensation intensified through her body, causing her tongue to slip over her bottom lip and hang out for a moment. "M-my pussy s-seems to be producing and excreting a fluid from the opening. Touching it has resulted in an increase of the sensation through my form. Now to proceed to the final phase."  
>Peridot took a breath before she plunged two fingers deep inside herself. The sensation in her body pulsed through her once more as she began sliding her fingers in and out slowly.   
>"I c-can r-really feEEEl it now! M-more! I n-need more! Oh STARS yes!"   
>She started to move her fingers in and out of her pussy faster, her pussy beginning to tighten around them as she began rocking her hips in time with her thrusts, her legs opening and closing slightly as she moved.   
>Drool dripped off of her hanging tongue as she began to moan, the pleasure rendering her incapable of speaking.   
>Peridot felt her fingers brush against something within her pussy, something firm. Touching her cervix drove her over the edge. A wave of pleasure caused her toes to curl as Peridot felt her first orgasm, fluid squirting out around her fingers.   
>Peridot lied back, gasping and panting as the waves of pleasure continued to course through her body. Her body and gem glowed as she removed her fingers from her pussy, her body losing her shifted form.  
>"Stars, that felt amazing! I need to repeat this experience to ensure it wasn't a fluke. I may need to incorporate those features into my form the next time I dissipate and reform."   
>Peridot hummed to herself as she began planning her next experiment. She was determined to research the best ways to bring pleasure before the next time she shapeshifted.


End file.
